Pokemon Vs. Digimon in deathmatches!
by animorphs17
Summary: Rated R for violence. Its a series of deathmatches that pit Pokemon against Digimon! Also, Ash,Misty,Tai, and Sora are in this! SO you can guess where the romance is.... AAML TASL
1. Biyomon VS. Pideotto

Biyomon Vs. Pidgeotto  
Type: Aerial Battle  
  
The two birds looked at each other as they flew. The two really wanted to kill each other, but the bell had not rung yet. Instead they taunted each other and flew in circles. Suddenly the bell rung and the two birds stared at each other.  
  
Pidgeotto shot forward with a quick attack, but Biyomon flew out of the way and shot out its Spiral Twister. Just to mock it, Pidgeotto flew through the green spirals and shot out its Gust attack. Biyomon tried to fly but was thrown back from the harsh winds It started to tumble to the ground.  
  
Pidgeotto saw this and attacked. Before Biyomon could fix itself Pidgeotto had torn out a small patch of feathers and drawn blood. Biyomon flew back angrily and looked at the wound. It was a two inch cut that was oozing blood.Her blood started to dammpen the feathers, Biyomon glared at Pidgeotto in a rage.  
  
Biyomon shot torwards its enemy. Pidgeotto dodged to the left, but Biyomon had expected this and adjusted. She struck Pidgeotto beak first. It dug into Pidgeotto's stomache causing internal injuries. Biyomon ripped its head back and tore out a chunk of flesh, meat, and feathers.  
  
Pidgeotto jerked back in a loud scream and flew away from Biyomon. It was angered and in pain. Pidgeotto glanced down and saw its blood falling to the ground below. It charged Biyomon but instead flew into Biyomon's Spiral Twister. All the feathers on Pidgeotto's head and back were burned off and it screamed.  
  
Biyomon flew at Pidgeotto and started using its beak and claws. It tore into Pidgeotto and drew more blood. Pidgeotto fouaght back and broke away from Biyomo. It quickly shot forwards and ripped off one of Biyomon's legs. Pidgeotto released it and laughed as the leg fell to the dirt.  
  
Biyomon stared at its bleeding stump and started to cry. It flew down hoping to catch the tumbling lrg, but Pidgeotto attacked from behind. Pidgeotto dug its claws deep into Biyomon's back. The claws piereced the wing muscled and caused them to stop moving. Pidgeotto tore back and ripped out almost all of Biyomon's back.  
  
Biyomon fell torwards the Earth. She tried to fly but her wings woldn't work. Biyomon looked up and saw Pidgeotto high in the air with the shredded remains of Biyomon's back in its claws. Biyomon acepted death and watched as the ground came rushing up.  
  
Suddenly Biyomon saw a girl in a blue helmet runing across the ground. She recognized who it was. The girl looked up and raised a small device into the air.  
  
"Biyomon!!" Sora yelled. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to..."  
  
Biyomon gre and changed shape. In a few minutes it had become Birdramon. It's back was fixed and across its body were large red feathers. Birdramon's beak now had many many sharp teeth in it and the small claws on the feet turned into large claws. brdramon flew to the ground and Sore got on its neck. The two then flew up to confront Pidgeotto.  
  
Pidgeotto stared in shock at the new challenge. It knew the match was over but tried anyway. Pidgeotto used quick attack but Birdramon just smacked it wit a wing and Pidgeotto tumbled to the side. It tried again but gt the same effect. Pidgeotto glared at Birdramon trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Pidgeotto then realized what to do. Take out Sora, Birdramon would follow. It used quick atack and shot by Birdramon's wing. It struck Sora in the head and quickly flew off. Sora gabbed her head expecting blood but instead found out that the only damage done was that her helmet was shattered.  
  
Birdramon was enraged and moved in for the hill. It grabbed Pidgeotto with its claws but did not kill it yet. Birdramon ripped of Pidgeotto's wings with its toothed beak. It then ripped off Pidgeotto's legs and let them fall to. Fianlly Birdramon ripped off Pidgeotto's head and released it. To make sure that Pidgeotto was dead Birdramon ripped the remains of Pidgeotto's body into a mangled hulk. Birdramon then flew down and landed on the ground. Tai was waiting as Sora got off and Birdramon returned to Biyomon.  
  
"Sora, are you all right? Tai demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live," Sora aid removing the broken helmet. "Heads a little sore though."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Sora glared at Tai. "What? That I got my head hurt?"  
  
"No! No! That's not what I meant!!" Tai stuttered but it was to late. Sora had stormed off. Tai sighed annoyed.  
  
"What I say now?"  
  
Biyomon smiled. "Don't worry. You two will make up. You'll see."  
  
Tai looked over at Sora. "Yeah. I just wish I could tell her..."   
  
"Tell her what?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing. Forget it. It didn't mean anyhing."  



	2. Birdramon VS. Moltres

Birdramon Vs. Moltres  
Type: Aerial  
  
Sora flew around on Birdramon. She wanted to be present for the next match, just in case. Moltres had not shown up yet, but it had been seen flying torwards the battle arena. Suddeny Sora and Birdramon could see Moltres in the distance coming closer.  
  
"Sora, are you sure that you want to be here?" Birdramon asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Sora said.  
  
"All right then. Lets go."  
  
Birdramon shot torwards Moltres. Moltres saw it coming and used its flamethrower attack. Birdramon managed to dodge the flames and shot out its Wing Blades. The flaming blades struck Moltres and tore off some of its flames. Moltres screamed and attacked Birdramon with its beak.  
  
Birdramon screamed in pain as the razor sharp beak tore into its legs. Moltres pulled its head back and tore out some muscles along with flesh. Blood was spattered oni ts head and beak. Moltres flew away laughing at Birdramon as it screamed in pain.  
  
Moltres flew back in to tear away some more flesh but Birdramon dove out of the way. It then flew up and struck Moltres in the stomach with its toothed beak. Birdramon tore into the flesh and pulled back its head. A large piece of flesh came off and Birdramon threw Moltres down. It managed to fix its course and glared at Birdramon as blood flowed from both of them and fell to the ground below.  
  
"Birdramon! Tear into Moltres stomach. Thats its weak point!" Sora yelled.  
  
"All right." Birdramon replied.  
  
It flew down below Moltres and tried for the stomach. Moltres sprayed its fire down and struck Birdramon across the face and chest. The flames burned away large portions of Birdramon's feathers. Sora yelled in fear and pain. She had been burned across an arm and was hurt. Birdrammon attacked again and rammed into Moltres. It used its teeth and claws on Moltres and tore away at Moltres.  
  
Large hunks of flesh and meat were torn from Moltres. It screamed as the blood sprayed out in a fine mist. After a few minutes it broke away from Birdramon and sprayed a little fire. Birdramon backed away for a seconds and Moltres attacked.  
  
It grabbed Birdramon head and tore into its eyes with the beak. Birdramon screamed as its left eye was torn from the socket. Blood sprayed from the hole in head and Moltres swallowed the white glob of eye. Birdramon couldn't see as Moltres attacked from the left. It drove the sharp beak into Birdramons throat. Blood spewed from teh gaping hole as Birdramon screamed. Moltres tore its head up wards and Sora was flung off Birdramons neck and plummeted down torwards Earth.  
  
Moltres ripped off Birdramons head and laughed as it fell to the ground. It saw Sora tumbling when something grew on the ground. It flew up and caught Sora. She instantly saw that it was Wargreymon. Wargreymon set her under its back shield and went on the attack.  
  
Wargreymon shot its Terra Force attack at Mltres. It struck and tore the the top half of Moltres off. Blood sprayed from the shredded corpse and it fell to the ground in a large bloody heap. Wargreymon landed next to Tai and removed a crying Sora.  
  
"Sora. Are you okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm.. I'm fine b... but Birdramon is dead!!" Sora cried.  
  
"Its okay," Tai said trying to comfort her. "Remember, no Digimon dies. She'll come back one day. Biyomon, Birdramon, all of them will be back."  
  
"Your right Tai, but I'm still sad and I saw Birdramon get butchered. Can you just hold me?"  
  
He hugged Sora and the two just stood there. Tai noticed a Digi- Egg role up behind Sora. It just lay behind Sora. Tai knew who it was. Sora didn't see it yet and Tai didn't tell her.  
  



	3. MetalGreymon VS. Charizard

Metalgreymon Vs. Charizard  
Type: Single  
(Note: Since Metalgreymon and Charizard are to big for the classic ring they will do combat in a Pokemon battle arena)  
  
Metalgreymon, Tai, and Sora entered the arena. On the other end Charizard, Ash and Misty were just coming in.   
  
(NOTE: No it is not Ash's Charizard. It's just a Charizard. Since it is Pokemon I thought that I should throw Ash and Misty in for the hell of it.)  
  
Carizard and Metalgreymon headed to the center while the humans waited at the two entrances of the arena. The two forces glared at each other. They had no grudge against each other, it was just buisness. Still neither side wanted the other to win.  
  
"Good Luck!" Ash yelled over at Tai. Misty pulled out her mallet and swatted Ash in the head with it.  
  
"WE'RE HERE TO HELP CHARIZARD!!" Misty yelled angrily.  
  
Tai laughed. "Save your luck. With that scrawny dumb ass you'll need it!"  
  
"SCRAWNY!!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Real scrawny!" Ash added and got smashed in the head again by the mallet.  
  
"WAAA!! What was that for?" Ash demanded.  
  
"WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!!" "HEY!! YOU DON"T ORDER ME AROUND!"  
  
"I DO NOW!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO SO!"  
  
The two continued fighting until Misty started chasing Ash with the mallet.  
  
"I'm glad me and Sora are nothing like that," Tai said to himself.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Sora demanded.  
  
The four humans continued bickering among each other as Charizard rolled his eyes annoyed. Metalgreymon nodded and sighed. Finally the fights ended after Misty clobbered Ash with the mallet AGAIN and Sora ran off in tears. The bell then rang.  
  
Metalgreymon ran forards and headbutted Charizard. Charizard fell back but quickly managed to fix itself. Charizard sprayed fire at Metalgreymon, but missed. Metalgreymon ran up and grabbed Charizard by the neck. It then rammed Charizard to the ground. Charizard slowy leapt back and glared at Metalgreymon.  
  
Charizard slashed Metalgreymon and left three bloody slashes across Metalgreymon's face. Metalgreymon stepped back and shook the blood off its face. It then charged Charizard and head butted it again. Charizard slowly got up and took to the air.  
  
"Charizard! Use your flying tackle attack!" Ash screamed.  
  
Charizard flew down and tackled Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon flew back and crashed through a wall. It slowly got up and charged through the dust cloud and rammed Charizard through the oppisite wall. Charizard lay winded for a second before getting up and glared at Metalgreymon.  
  
Metalgreymon's chestplate opened up and two missles shot out. Charizard saw them coming and spewed out fire at them causing the missles to explode. It then ran through the smoke and smashed Metelgreymon with a strong Tail Whip attack. Metalgreymon went flying back and landed hard on the ground.  
  
As Metalgreymon struggled to his feet, Charizard bounded over and kicked him square in the stomach.Metalgreymon fell back to the dusty floor and Charizard started smashing him over his back with a volley of nasty tail whips.  
  
Metalgreymon fell back with a loud roar. It tried to get up and saw Charizard angrily charging. Metalgreymon roled out of the way and licked Charizard in the head. It then leapt at Charizard and tackled it to the ground.   
  
Charizard flipped Metalgreymon of and got up. Metalgreymon was up in a flash also and launched two missles. Charizard ducked and noticed the misles were heading for Misty. Charizard destroyed one but the other blew up right above her.   
  
Misty was knocked to the ground from the shockwave. Ash screamed a warning but Misty couldn't move. Ash dove ontop of Misty and was quickly covered in rubble. Charizard roared angrily, thinking that Ash and Misty were dead, and attacked Metalgreymon.  
  
Charizard blinded Metalgreymon with Fire Spin. Metalgreymon tried to get away but couldn't move in the fire. Suddenly Charizard leapt through the flames and tackled Metalgreymon out of Fire Spin and into the ground.  
  
Charizard began to punch and stomp Metalgreymon's stomach. It then launched a Flame Thrower attack right into Metalgreymon's face. Metalgreymon kicked Charizard between the legs and got up. Metalgreymon then leapt at Charizard and attempted to tear out the throat but missed. Metalgreymon and Charizard stepped back and glared at each other.  
  
Meanwhile under the rubble Misty woke up. A boulder had knocked her out, but why was she still alive? She rolled over and saw Ash above her. Above him was about seventy pounds of rubble. Ash was still awake and was concentrating on holding up the rubble.  
  
"Ash... what happened?"  
  
"Metalgreymon destroyed the arena above you," Ash explained. You wee hit by shrapnle and knocked out. Are you all right?"   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Just got a headache."  
  
"All right. You can get out. About ten feet away is an opening. Get out while you can."  
  
Misty looked at Ash surprised. "But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just get out!"  
  
"But..." Misty started.  
  
"NOW!" Ash ordered.  
  
Misty's eyes started to water over. She gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek and started to cral out of the rubble. After a few minutes she was out. Misty checked her hand. In it was Ash's Pokeball with Bulbasaur. She quickly brought it out.  
  
"Bulbasaur. Ash is trapped under the rubble. Can you get him out?" Misty asked.  
  
"Bulba!"  
  
Two vines shot out of Bulbasaur and went through the rubble. After a miute they started to retract. Misty saw rubble collapse and she worried that Ash was crushed, but in seconds Ash was pulled out. He was hurt but alive.  
  
"ASH! Oh... I thought I lost you for good this time," Misty said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I... yeah. What about you?"  
  
"I'm all right. Ash we got ot end this deathmatch."  
  
"Your right. Charizard! Let's finish him! Fire blast attack now!"shouted Ash.  
  
Charizard flew straight up in the air with one mighty flap from his wings.Charizard threw its head back and pitched forward to launch a huge ball of fire at Metalgreymon.  
  
Tai fell to his knees crying and shouted "Metalgreymon! No!"  
  
Suddenly Metalgreymon rolled over. "GIGA DESTROYER!!!!"  
  
The fire blast and Metalgreymon's force ball hit half-way in the air and exploded into a huge white flash.  
  
After the light faded and the dust settled Ash, still a bit dazed, jumped back to his feet and ran over to the deep crater in the middle of the arena. About the same time Tai was doing the same.  
  
"Charizard!!"  
  
"Metalgreymon!!"  
  
Both fell to their knees and stared into the crater. Suddenly the rubble at the bottom of the hole started to move. Out poked the head of Charizard.  
  
"Waaaa!Charizard!You did it! You..."  
  
Ash started to celebrate until Metalgreymon burst out of the rubble holding Charizard's head in the air triumphantly.  
  
"Yes! Metalgreymon! Good Job!" Tai cheered.  
  
Misty ran over to the weeping Ash.  
  
"Are you all right Ash?" Misty asked  
  
"What do you think bitch?" Ash replied bitterly.  
  
Misty ignored the comment because of the loss and Ash had saved her. She tried a different aproach.  
  
"Look at the bright side. At least it wasn't YOUR Charizard!"  
  
Ash looked at Misty for a second. She was right, but Ash was still pissed. Might as well drag Misty down to his level of anger if she kept up.  
  
"Go away Misty. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Oh Ash. Quit it. Be happy. Your alive. So am I. Life is good right now."  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Ash yelled. Misty had enough. Yeah, Ash had saved her, but he was being a baby. Misty smacked Ash upside the head with her trusty mallet.   
  
"Fine Mr. Pokemon Master. I'll leave you alone. Hell, I'm not the lousy Pokemon trainer."  
  
"What did you say bitch?" Ash demanded rubbing the lump on his head.  
  
"You finally had a Charizard that obeyed you!!" Misty raged. "And you STILL lost, you shit faced cockmaster!"  
  
"I didn't see you fighting Crack Whore Misty !" Ash yelled .  
  
"CRACK WHORE!! WHY YOU LITTLE TESTICLE SHITTING ASS WART! YOUR FUCKING ASS IS MINE!"  
  
"OH FUCK OFF BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU GO PLAY WITH PSYDUCK? HELL, WE ALL KNOW WHY YOU KEEP IT!!"   
  
Misty's jaw dropped to the ground. She had just been playing with Ash, but he wasn't. The fight was now on for real.  
  
"WHA.. WHA.. WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU LITTE FAG? FOR YOUR SAKE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!!"  
  
"I MEANT WHAT YOU HEARD!" Ash screamed. "AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT MISTY? OR SHOULD I SAY BITCHY?"  
  
Ash realized he really fucked up as Misty pulled out ANOTHER mallet and started chasing him. Ash took off with a loud 'WAAA" and Misty chased after him in an angry rage.   
  
Across the way Tai and Metalgreymon listened to the obsenities Ash and Misty yelled at each other while they ran. Tai shook his head in amazement. The things Ash and Misty were saying. Jeez. Where did two kids learn that kind of language? Tai and Metalgreymon left as Misty continued to chase Ash.  
  
  



	4. Wargreymon VS. Machamp/Golem

Wargreymon Vs. Golem/Machamp  
Type: Handicap  
  
(Note: Since Wargreymon, Machamp, and Golem are to big for the classic ring they will do combat in a Pokemon battle arena)  
  
Matt, Tai, and Wargreymon slowly walked into the arena. It had been a week since Sora had run off, and Tai was worried. Still the match had to happen. He'd have to find her later. Golem and Machamp came out and walked to the middle.  
  
"Matt, I still think we should find Sora," Tai said angrily.  
  
"We've been looking for a week," Matt replied. "She'll come back when she wants to.  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to? Like back with Myotismon."  
  
Matt bit his lower lip. "I'll give you that. We'll look some more after the match. All right?"  
  
"Okay," Tai said and looked at Wargreymon. "Let's try to make this a fast match though."  
  
Had Tai looked up at ledge above him, he would have seen a girl hiding in the shadows wearing a helmet. She stared at Tai. How much longer until he found her? The girl sighed and sat down and got ready watch the fight.  
  
Golem stepped back and let Machamp go up first. Wargreymon and Machamp glared at each other. The two waited for the bell to ring as Golem slowly backed off. As soon as it was far enough back the bell rang.  
  
Machamp leapt forwards and used its Take Down attack. It crashed into Wargreymon, but none of the armor was damaged. Wargreymon grabbed Machamp and threw it across the arena and into a wall. Machamp quickly got up and dug into the arena floor. Wargreymon looked down the hole confused.  
  
Suddenly Machamp exploded out of the ground under Wargreymon. Wargreymon was thrown through the air and it crahed into the ground hard. Machamp then used Body Slam on Wargreymon. The armor cracked slightly and a blu blood started to seep out of the crack.  
  
Wargreymon tossed Machamp off and flew into the air. It flew up into the air and frowned as blod fell off it into the ground.  
  
Wargreymon shot down and used its giant metal claws to dig into Machamp. Three giant cuts went from its sholder to its knee. Machamp stumbled back and screamed in pain as blood sprayed from the open wounds. It looked as the ground in front of it became slick with its own gore.  
  
Wargreymon aiming for a quick kill, but Machamp rolled out of the way and kicked Wargreymon in the back of the head and slammed into the ground hard. When the smoke settled Wargreymon layed broken and hurt. Machamp kicked it in the stomach a few times.  
  
Machamp leapt into the air and fell down with his foot aimed at Wargreymon's head. Wargreymon dodged and Machamp struck the ground and left a giant crater. Wargreymon went for and uppercut to Machamp but missed and got a kick to the chest, then turned and flipped Tai off.  
  
When Machamp turned, its head fell off its sholder and went up. The body quickly sagged and collapsed to the ground. Wargreymon stood there with Machamp's head impaled on its claws. With a quick flick of the wrist, Machamp's head came off the blades and flew in three seperate pieces into the crowd.  
  
Golem charged forward and slammed into Wargreymon hard. The two flew back and crashed throuh a wall.   
  
Golem was the first up and went on the attack but Wargreymon went to the air. Golem used Rock slide. Large boulders shot out of the ground at Wargreymon. It used Nova Force to obliterate the rocks.  
  
Golem leapt into the air and grabbed Wargreymon and used its Seismic Toss attack. Wargreymon crashed into the ground with a tremendous thud and then Golem landed on top to damage the armor even worse.  
  
Wargreymon slowly got up. It was dizzy and hurt, but could still fight. Golem was ready. It tackled Wargreymon back to the ground, but was also thrown into the air. Golem landed on the ground, leaving a huge crater. The two Mon lay there hurt.  
  
Wargreymon was the first to get up. It grabbed Golem and took to the air. Golem struggled but couldn't escape. Wargreymon and Golem were now three hundred feet into the air and threw Golem down at the ground. Golem screamed angrily as it fell to the ground. Golem quickly curled up right before impact. It hit the ground with a tremendous explosion, but when all the smoke had cleared and dust had settled, Golem still stoood. Except now it was very badly hurt.  
  
Golem knew it couldn't win so it launched a massive Rock Slide attack on the ledge above Tai. Then as quickly as he did the attack, Golem stopped.  
  
"What was that for?" Tai demanded  
  
Golem laughed at Tai.  
  
"HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
  
"Tai look out!" Matt yelled.   
  
"What?"   
  
Tai then looked up and saw the ledge break apart and begin to fall.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Tai yelled   
  
"TAI MOVE IT!" a voice screamed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Before Tai knew what was happening he was thrown off his feet and he rolled over to the other side. He looked up and saw the blue sky, but looking over to his right, Tai saw the ledge falling and then hit the figure who had pushed him out of the way........ Sora.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Tai screamed and ran over to the wreckage. He saw a small stream of blood start to come form the mound of rocks.  
  
Tai started pulling rocks off and Matt was quickly next to him.  
  
"Tai! I'm sorry. She's dead. We have to win the match," Matt yelled.  
  
"She can't be!" Tai cried. "Go get the others. We'll need them to beat Golem."  
  
Matt nodded and ran off. Wargreymon and Golem continued fighting, while Tai continued to pull the large rocks off Sora. After a few minutes he had uncovered her head and upper chest. She was still alive, but badly hurt. Tai proped Sora's head up and she looked at hm.  
  
"Tai. Your all right," Sora whispered weakly.  
  
"Thanks to you," Tai replied. "Why? Why did you do it?" "I couldn't let you die Tai," Sora explained. "I care to much about you to let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Tai stared at Sora surprised.  
  
"Wha... What are you saying?"  
  
"That I love you," Sora said and started to coughed out some blood.  
  
"I... I love you to," Tai replied.  
  
Sora smiled. "I know."  
  
Sora's eyes glazed over in death. She died in Tai's arms. Tai looked down at her horrified. He screamed her name and shook her, but it didn't get any response. Tai closed her eyes and got up.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled between tears. "Sora is dead. We have to end this now. KILL GOLEM!!"  
  
Wargreymon looked over at the fallen pile of rocks and quickly returned his attention to Golem. Golem took this opertunity to prepare an earthquake attack.just as Golem drove it's massive fists into the ground Wargreymon leapt into the air,threw his arms behind his head,and with a huge flash he used...  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"   
  
The blast hit Golem dead on and exploded into a huge firey flash of light. After the smoke cleared, Wargreymon peered into the smoking crater. In the bottom lay a chared ball of rocks. He smiled and turned to Tai.  
  
"Sora has been aven...." Wargreymon was cut off as was his head. He fell to his knees and finaly the body toppled to the side to reveal a charred and bloodied Golem standing high in victory!  
  
"How...?" Tai asked weakly, falling to his knees. First Sora. Now Wargreymon. Who was next?  
  
"He used defense curl," Matt, who had just returned, explained. "It's still impossible that he survived that. He must be at a very high level."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tai whispered kneeling next to Sora. He then got up and charged Golem. Golem turned and saw Tai coming and used Earthquake attack. The blast hit Tai dead on. Slowly the smoke, dust, and dirt settled to reveal Tai floating in the air surrounded in a pink bubble. Connected to the bubble was a beam of light that went to Sora.  
  
"TAI! IT'S THE POWER OF HER CREST!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Tai whispered. "Because she loved me."  
  
Suddenly a beam of light shot out of his crest and struck Sora. The rocks on her shot in every direction. Slowly the light faded around the now perfectlt healthy Sora. Golem saw this and started a Tackle, but stopped short after noticing Birdramon flew in form above.  
  
"Oh shit," Golem mumbled and it turned and started to haul ass in the other direction.  
  
"What happened? Sora and Tai asked in unision.  
  
"Sora, your love for Tai guarded him from Golem's earthquake attack," Birdramon explained. "And Tai's courage to battle Golem, even though defeat was eminent, returned our life force."  
  
The two looked at each other and hugged. Just then a beam shot out of both of the crests and hit each other. The energy combined and shot over at the fallen Wargreymon.  
  
Suddenly another beam shot out of Matt's crest and into the other two, causing Wargreymon to glow.  
  
"Woooaa!" they all said awe.  
  
Wargreymon's head flew back to his shoulders and reconnected.  
  
"Wargreymon! You're alive!" Tai cried. "But how?  
  
"Your powers. The same love, friendship, and courage that allows me to Digivolve brought me back. Now, lets get that damn Pokemon!"  
  
"Ok then! Birdramon! Wargreymon! Time to digivolve!" Tai and Sora yelled together.  
  
"Birdramon! Wargreymon! DNA Digivolve to... Metalwarkatootramon!!!"  
  
"Now! We are about to rain some serious ass whippin down on Golem!"  
  
Metalwarkatootramon flew over to the fleeing Golem and rose its mighty hammer.  
  
Golem looked over its shoulder to see the flaming hammer come down.  
  
"COSMIC DESTROYER!!!!"  
  
The impact was deafening and blinding at the same time.after all the smoke cleared and the flaming debris stopped flying, the 3 digidestened went to check the kill. All that was in the flaming crater was the scorched half of a burning, twitching leg. Metalwarkatootramon de-digivolved to Biyomon and Agumon and walked over.  
  
Shall we go celebrate?" Matt asked starting to walk off.  
  
"You go on. Me and Sora are gonna go celebrate by ourselves. Biyomon and Agumon you go to," Tai said.  
  
Matt nodded and left with Agumon and Biyomon. Tai and Sora headed for Tai's hotel room.  



	5. Ash VS. Tai

Ash VS. Tai  
Type: Ladder  
  
Ash walked down to the ring where Tai was already waiting. He got into the ring and the two stared at each other. Neither quite understood the rules to this particular match. How the hell could a ladder match be in the world of Deathmatch?  
  
Just then Mr. Ruic, owner of VGD (Video Game Deathmatches, came down to the ring to explain the match.  
  
"The rules To this deathmatch are quite simple. Even to you testicle shitting Rectal Warts," he said as the crowd booed at him. "Decapitate your enemy and impale his head on that hook above the ring."   
  
"Then why is it called a ladder match?" Ash demanded.  
  
"How do you think you get to the hook?" Mr. Ruic laughed. "LET THE DEATHMATCH BEGIN!"  
  
The bell rang and Mr. Ruic left the ring and went into the back.   
  
Ash and Tai stood there. Neither wanted this, but what choice did they have? Ash did the first atack with a half hearted punch. Tai easily dodged it and punched Ash in the side of the head with full strength.  
  
Ash fell back in surprise and anger. He then punched Tai in the face hard and tackled him into a turnbuckle.  
  
Ash went for a high kick to Tai's head, but Tai ducked and hit Ash with a mean upper cut. Ash stumbled back clutching his now bloody face. When he looked back, Tai was on top of the turnbuckle. He leapt off of it and hit Ash in the chest with a missle dropkick. Ash collapsed to the mat as Tai left the ring to get a weapon.  
  
Ash slowly got up and saw Tai outside of the ring. Tai had his back to him and didn't see Ash get up. Ash took advantage of this by leaping over the top rope and hitting Tai in the head with a dropkick of his own. Tai was slammed into the fan protection barrier and was stunned.  
  
Ash grabbed a metal garbage can lid and swung it at Tai's head. Tai saw this coming and got out of the way. The lid hit the barrier and Ash droppedit in surprise. Tai quickly grabbe dthe lid and smashe dit over Ash's head three times. Ash fell down clutching his head.  
  
Tai tossed the lid to the side and grabbed the steel garbage can. Ash had gotten up though and when Tai turned to use the new weapon, Ash kicked it into Tai's face before it could be used. Tai dropped the can and grabbed his bleeding face in pain.  
  
Ash got the garbage can and put Tai into it. Before he could get out, Ash starte dslamming the garbage can with a floding metal chhair. After a few shots, Ash looked in and fell back as Tai's fist shot out and slammed into Ash.  
  
Tai quickly got out of the can and grabbed Ash by the arm. He then flung Ash onto a table. Tai got onto a turnbuckle and tried to put Ash through with a leg drop, but Ash rolled off the table and Tai went through it with a loud crash.  
  
Ash was the first of the two to get up and quickly got the ladder out from under the ring. He then smashed the now standingTai in the chest with it, but Tai didn't go down. Ash went for it again, but Tai hit the ladder into Ash with a quick kick.  
  
Ash fell down with the ladder on top and layed there winded. Tai reached under the ring and pulled out a sledge hammer. He lined it up with Ash's head and lifted it to make the kill. When he tried to swing however, the hammer wouldn't budge.  
  
Tai let go and turned to see a red haired security officer holding onto the hammer. Tai demanded to know what was going on. The guard just smiled. She then smashed Tai in the chest with the sledge. Tai flew back in pain and landed with a thud while clutching his shattered ribes.  
  
"WAA? Who are you?" Ash asked as the guard stood over him.  
  
"Wow. This disguise must be better than I thought," the guard said removing the glasses and cap.  
  
It was Misty.  
  
"Just me Ash. Come on. Lets end this deathmatch."  
  
Misty then helped Ash up and handed him the sledge hammer. Ash nodded his thanks and tried to lift the hammer up, but he was to weak from the fight. Misty put her hands on Ashes hands and helped him raise the hammer.  
  
Suddenly Sora shot out of the crowd with a broom and slammed the wooden stick into Ash's head, chest, and stomach. Ash dropped the hammer and fell to the gorund unconsious. Sora and Misty glared angrily at each other.  
  
"Hey bitch, this isn't your deathmatch," Misty sneered.  
  
"Not yours either," Sora replied angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm here for Ash," Misty said. "And I'm gonna make sure he lives and your little boyfriend, Tai, dies."  
  
"Oh really? Well your wrong. Tai's gonna win this match cause he's a better man then your little Ashy will ever be."  
  
"Excuse me? My Ash? We are not like that!!!"  
  
Sora laughed. "Yeah right. Then why do you follow him?  
  
"He owes me a bike!" Misty yelled blushing. "That's the only reason!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Maybe thats how it started, but if Ash gave you a bike right now would you really stop following him?"  
  
"I... I..." Misty hesitated. "No... I wouldn't leave him... I mean him or Brock. They're my friends."  
  
"You know I'm rright," Sora said. "What about in the battle of Charizard against Metalgreymon? When Ash saved your sorry ass. Or better yet! Remember after the tag team match against Sakura and Li? YOu admitted it there! Of course the twip thinks you meant 'care' as in care about tou as a friend, but you meant love!"  
  
"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
"LIAR! Can you look me in the eyes and say you just want to be his friend?" Sora challenged.  
  
"Easily," Misty stared into Sora's eyes. "I just want to be Ash's... Ash's..." Misty tried to finish the sentance but couldn't.  
  
"Ash's what?" Sora demanded.  
  
Misty glanced down at Ash and saw that he was still unconsious. It was safe to say it right now.  
  
"Girlfriend," Misty admitted.   
  
"HA! I knew it," Sora crowed. "And since Ash is only ten, maybe eleven and your thirteen or fourteen, that would make you a cradle robbing crack whore bitch!"  
  
Misty slapped Sora across the face angrily. Sora glared at Misty and slapped her back.  
  
Misty punched Sora in the side of the head. Sora stumbled back, the punched Misty in the stomach. The two keapt exchanging blows until Misty grabbed an axe and chased after Sora with it.   
  
Sora keapt running and quickly grabbed the garbage can from earlier. She threw it at Misty. Misty dropped the axe and got out of the cans way. Sora leapt at Misty and tackled her to the ground. Misty was then punched repeatedly in the head. Sora grabbed a rope and tied Misty up.  
  
Sora walked off and came back came back with the axe and an electric razor. Sora aimed the axe for Misty's head and lifted it. Misty closed her eyes wiating for death. A second later there was a thunk, but Misty wasn't dead. She opened her eyes and saw that Sora had cut her her weird ponytail thing.  
  
Sora then knelt next to Misty and turned on the electric razor. Despite Misty's threats and pleading, Sora shaved Misty's head bald. Sora laughed and got up. She then turned just in time to get hit in the face by a chair. Ash smashed Sora with it two more times before untieing Misty.   
  
Misty got up angrily and grabbed the razor. Ash tore off Sora's helmet and pinned her down to the ground. Misty laughed as she started to shave Sora bald.  
  
Suddenly Ash fell forwards. Tai stood behind him holding a now bloodied cinder block. Misty rolled out of the way as Tai tried to smash her with it. Misty grabbed Ash and helped him get away.  
  
Misty saw that Ash was to weak to battle, so she grabbed some chains and wrapped it around her fists. Tai attacked Misty with the block again, but she dodged and punched Tai in the stomach and in the spine. Tai fell to the ground paralyzed. Sora got up to help, but was hit in the face by a chained fist and knocked out.  
  
Misty helped Ash up and took him into the ring.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
"Ungh... my back," Ash moaned. "That cinder block attack really damaged me."  
  
"Think you can climb a ladder?"  
  
Ash smiled. "Yeah. Just set Tai up on the top rope."  
  
Misty nodded and set up the ladder in the middle of the irng. She then rolled out and grabbed Tai. Misty lifted him up and set Tai's neck on the top rope. Ash slowly went up the ladder unil he was standing on top. Then he did the Hardy Boyz Leg Drop to Tai. When Ash landed on Tai's head, it was ripped off in a cloud of blood and bone. Ash layed in the ring badly hurt. Next to him was Tai's severed head.  
  
"ASH! ARE YOU OKAY?" Misty asked worried.  
  
"Yeah... I'll live," Ash said. He tried to get up, but couldn't. "Misty, I can't get up."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here for you," Misty said soothingly. "I'll always be there to help you Ash."  
  
"Misty... I... thanks. I gotta get that head onto the hook, but..."  
  
"You can't do it alone. You need my help"  
  
"Yeah. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not," Misty assured Ash.  
  
Misty rolled out of the ring and got another ladder. She set it up next to the first one. Misty then helped Ash up and also helped him walk over to the ladders with Tai's head. Ash got on the first ladder and Misty got on the second and helped him climb up the ladder.  
  
Misty put her hands over Ash's and together they rammed Tai's head onto the hook. The two stood at the top and stared at each other thoughtfully.  
  
"Ash, what are we going to do about Sora? I want revenge on her for shaving me bald," Misty said rubbing her now bald head. "And I loved my hair."  
  
"Yeah. It was really nice looking," Ash said. "I guess you could talk to Mr. Ruic and try to get a Deathmatch against Sora. Maybe he'll give you the match."  
  
"HEY! That's a great idea!"  
  
Misty started to climb down the ladder, but stopped halfway. She went back up to the top and stared at Ash. Misty then gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hope you feel better soon," she said with a smile.  
  
Ash stared at Misty surprised as she went down the ladder and walked backstage to talk to Mr. Ruic.  
  



	6. Sora VS. Misty

Misty VS. Sora  
Type: Impaler  
  
Misty hesitantly entered the ring. Sticking out of the middle of the ring was a three foot tall metal spike. The object of this match was to impale your opponent on the spike. Misty ran her head over her shaved head. Hair was starting to grow back, but still... Sora was gonna pay for the shaving.  
  
Sora came down to ring next. Like Misty, she was hesitant to do this matvh, but Misty had helped kill Tai. She glanced up and saw his rotting head still on the hook. Sora got into the ring and the two girls glared at each other. A few seconds later the bell rang.  
  
Misty ran forwards and hit Sora in the chest with a dropkick. Sora fell down, but was quickly up and punched Misty in the side of the head. Misty fell back and Sora hit her into a turnbuckle with a high kick.  
  
Sora drug Misty to the top of the turnbuckle. She went for a powerbomb, but Misty reversed it into a Huricaranna. Sora landed next to the Metal Spike with a thud. Misty then leapt off the turnbuckle hoping to land a leg drop, but Sora rolled out of the way. Misty crashed into the mat and sat there in surprise and pain. Sora rolled out of the ring to geta weapon.  
  
Misty slowly got up. She looked over at Sora just in time to see her throw in a ladder. But this ladder wasn't your basic fiften footer. It was a twenty foot tall ladder.  
  
Sora rolled into the ring. She turned just in time to get her faced slammed by the ladder. Misty laughed as Sora fell back grabbing her face. She walked to a corner and set up the ladder between the top and middle ropes.  
  
Sora was grabbed and thrown across the ring. She bounced off the ropes and got a powerful kick to her face. Sora landed on the mat clutching her face and felt the blood starting to flow. When she looked over at Misty, Sora saw that Misty had pulled out one of her trusty mallets.  
  
Sora rolled out of the as Misty brought down the mallet. It slammed down into the ring and got stuck. Sora took advantage of Misty being distracted and knocked her down with a sweep kick. Misty fell forwards and landed inches from the spike. Both quickly got up and glared at each other.  
  
Sora grabbed Misty and threw her into the ladder. Misty's head bounced off of it, but Sora hit her in the back with a dropkick and her head was slammed into the ladder again. Misty fell to the ground as blood started to dribble down her face.  
  
sora looked down at Misty and kicked her in the chest a few times. She then left the ring and got a chair. Sora got back into the ring and casually walked over to the still downed Misty.  
  
"COME ON BITCH!" Sora taunted. "YOU GOTTA HAVE SOME FIGTH LEFt IN YOU!"  
  
Misty didn't reply. Instead she punched Sora in tha stomach, causing the chair to be dropped. Misty then DDT Sora into the chair. She then tore off Sora's helmet and picked her up.  
  
Misty the military pressed Sora. After a few seconds of this, she dropped Sora onto the ladder. It hit her in the stomach and Sora bounced out of the ring. Misty pulled out the twenty foot ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. She then left the ring to put her plan into motion.  
  
Misty pulled out a new mallet and stared down at the winded Sora. She struck her in the head with the mallets three times and laughed as Sora was busted wide open and blood poured down her face. Misty tossed her mallet aside and got two tables.  
  
Misty set Sora on one and hit her in the head with the mallet again. She then got into the ring. Misty got on a turn buckle and glanced at Sora before jumping off. She landed on Sora, feet to the chest, and put her through the table. Sora lay on the ground coughing and hacking out blood. Misty looked at this for a second, then put Sora on the other table and got into the ring.  
  
Misty went up the ladder and stared twenty three feet down at Sora. She then did a flying headbutt off the ladder, hoping to put Sora through the table. Sora saw it coming however and rolled off the table at the last second.  
  
Misty's head and chest crashed through the table. She was instantly knocked out. Sora and Misty layed next to each other battered and broken. Both were bleeding internaly and externally and knocked out.  
  
Ten minutes later Sora regained consiousness and saw Misty still knocked out. Sora slowly and painfully hauled Misty back into the ring and grabbed a chair. She then hit Misty in the head with it a few times. Sora then pulled her up the ladder.  
  
Sora stoped at the top of the ladder. She was exhausted. Unforturnutly for her, Misty woke up. She punched Sora in the head and knocked her off the ladder. Sora fell and went through the ring with a loud crash.  
  
Misty stared down at Sora. She was still awake, but hurt badly. Misty smiled and stood on the top of the ladder. She then imitated Ash and did the Hardy Boyz Leg Drop off the ladder. She flew down and managed to hit Sora with it and crawled out of the hole. Misty layed in the ring for a few minutes, catching her breath. Then she started to go up the ladder again.  
  
Sora got out of the hole and saw Misty half way up the ladder. Sora hobbled over and went up as fast as she could. The two reached the top at the same.  
  
They started to exchange blows and tried to knock the other off. Neither would budge, despite how hard the blows were. The punches to the face opened wounds wider and soon blood was falling off their chins and landed in a puddle far below.  
  
Suddenly, Sora punched Misty in the stomach instead of the face. Misty was caught off guard and bent over winded. She was then quickly lifted onto Sora's shoulders. Misty punched her in the head, but couldn't break free.  
  
Sora lifted Misty higher and hit her with the Last Ride Power Bomb. Misty screamed as she fell twenty feet and landed on the spike. It tore into her back and exploded out of her chest in a bright red spray of blood and bone. Misty slid down the spike until she hit the mat and blood started to puddle around her. Sora was quickly taken out of the ring by the other Digi-Destined as Ash slid into the ring and ran over to the dying Misty.  
  
"Ash... You came..." Misty said weakly.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry," Ash cried. "I came to late."  
  
"At least you made it... I'm dying," Misty whispered spitting out some blood.  
  
"Don't say that!" Ash yelled as tears continued flowing down his face. "This can't be happening."  
  
"It is Ash," Misty sighed. "But before I go... I need to tell you something... Something I've been hiding for a long time now..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I... love you Ash Ketchum," Misty said as blod flowed from her mouth.  
  
Ash was silent for a second.  
  
"I love you to," Ash said. "I've loved you for awhile now. I just wish I had told you before... this."  
  
Misty smiled. "At least I can die happy now."  
  
Misty's eyes glazed over in death and her body went limp. Ash shook her and called her name, but it was to late. Misty was dead. Ash closed her eyes and gave Misty a kiss on the lip, ignoring the blood that smeared.  
  
"I'll kill Sora for this," Ash promised. "I will kill her..."   



End file.
